His Story
by Trixy2
Summary: On May 14th his life changed forever, and today was his chance for revenge but one member of Team One will pay the ultimate price.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, I get what you are going through, but killing him isn't going to bring your son back!" Greg Parker explained to the threatening gunman holding the barrel of the gun tight to his hostage's head.

"You don't know how I feel. I've lost everything!" He screamed, pushing the gun into her head.

"Let me get my guy some help. He's bleeding pretty bad, you don't want to be responsible for killing him. It's not too late to fix this." Parker's voice was calm, but on the inside his heart raced. Looking down at his team member bleeding behind the subject, he knew he didn't have much time.

"Sam deserves what he got! My son didn't!" His voice was low and violent. Pushing the pistol angrily into the temple if his hostage, he felt strong once again.

"Sarg, I have the solution." Ed Lane's voice came over his ear piece.

"We can help you, just put down the gun." He had to save his team, if it was the last thing he would do. He couldn't tell if Sam was breathing, let alone alive, from where he was.

"You can't help me. No one can." Turning the subject aimed his gun at Sam laying unconscious next to him on the floor.

"No!" Parker screamed before the deafening sound of a gun shot sounded through the room.

* * *

_3 Hours Earlier_

Jeffery Martin was a very normal man. He had a normal job, a normal family and a normal hair cut. From a distance he could blend into any crowd and go unnoticed. A working man that spent his life providing for his family, he never asked for much, nor did he ever want more then he had. Jeffery Martin was a happy person.

That is, he was. Until May 14th 2008, a day that had changed his life forever. A day that rocked his world so totally that he could not recover. The day that his only son Max was taken from him far too soon. Max was a good kid; never had he done wrong, always played by the rules, and always the strong one. Against much argument, Max had joined the military and believed that he could change the world from the inside out. Jeffery was against the military and believed he had made a mistake, but Max didn't care. He was excited to be part of the brotherhood. The boy he has raised was smart and tough, and Jeffery thought he could survive anything. But he was wrong. When the phone call came in, telling him that his son had died by way of friendly fire, he felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Never to be put back together.

Now, a year later, it was his time to retailiate, but this time, it was not friendly fire. It was not going to be an accident. This time, he was going to make sure the man that had taken his son's life from him, would die in the same way Max had.

Sitting quietly at his kitchen table, his wife made breakfast as he sipped his coffee. Their conversations were never important anymore. Since Max had left for Afganistan, the deafening silence that filled the house was cold and uncomfortable. Putting the plate of food down in front of her husband, Caroline looked down and saw how small and frail he had become.

"Can I get you anything else?" Her voice has returned some of the mothering instincts came back to her.

"No Dear, this is lovely." His voice was placid, and it scared her.

"Oh. Alright." Taking her place, she smiled at him.

"I love you. I tell you that enough, don't I?" Jeffery said, as tears came to his eyes.

"I don't think we say it as much as we should." She smiled sadly.

"Well I love you." He smiled again.

"Love you too." Caroline smiled as he stood up from the table, not finishing his meal. "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of." He smiled before kissing her forehead, and leaving the room.

Caroline couldn't help the strange feeling that was rising in her gut. Something was wrong, she just couldn't tell what.

* * *

Laying comfortably on his side, the bed was hugging his body. Sam Braddock had never felt so numb in his life, but it was a good numb. The 'wake up an hour before you have to' numb, complete happiness. For the first time in a long time, his life made sense. Opening his eyes slowly, he found the bed beside him empty. Turning over he stretched his arms over his head, hearing someone out side his room.

"Good Morning." Jules said opening the door holding two cuts of coffee in hand.

"Morning." He replied, straightening his body as he sat up. "I had the strangest dream."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Sitting down beside his half naked form in bed, she passed him a coffee.

"I was falling. Like jumping out of an airplane kind of falling." Taking a gulp of his coffee, he hummed at the perfect taste of it.

"I've never been good at dream analysis."

"Me neither." Pulling her close, he placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Why are you up so early?"

"I have to go home before shift. I forgot some things." Pulling her legs up under her, she relaxed into her position.

"I'll drive you, we'll go in together." Running his fingers up her back, she smiled.

"No it's alright. Take your time, stay in bed. Relax. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Kissing him again, she stood up and began getting dressed.

"Leaving so early? I feel like a piece of meat!" He joked as he stood up from bed, stretching.

"Oh, you are." Pulling her hair out from under her shirt, Sam pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.

"Sure you have to go?" He whispered into her lips.

"Rah, I wish I didn't."Kissing him again, she smacked his ass as she let go. "See you at HQ."

"Oh is that how it is?" He laughed as she left the room, leaving a smile across Sam's face.

"Yep!" Jules called out as the front door of Sam's house closed. With the click of the door, a cold shiver ran across his chest. Shaking it off, he decided to shower, and start his day early.

From the street, Jeffery Martin watched the truck pull out of his drive way and disappear down the road. Looking down at his lap, he double checked his gun once more. Pulling back the hammer, he checked the time. 7:15 am. Almost time. Now he just had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm water of the shower soaked through his hair as the foam slid down his body. Completely lost in the steam he didn't hear the sound of glass breaking and the door opening. The memories of the first anniversary of his friends death never far from his thoughts, Sam stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Pulling his hand across the mirror he moved the steam to look himself in the eye.

The blue staring back at him sent shock waves of visions back to him. The spray of blood. The shakes that took over his body. The end of his friends life.

Looking down at his hands, his mind played trick on him, he could see blood. With shaking hands, he ran them through his hair, doing what he could to breathe. "I'm sorry, Max." He whispered to himself. Closing his eyes he felt his heart begin to calm.

Leaving the bathroom, he returned to his room to dress. Finding a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he pulled his clothing on, still feeling the shakes across his skin. Rubbing his eyes, he shook off the uncomfortable feelings sitting on his chest. "Man up, Braddock." He said to himself giving himself a light smack on his cheeks. With the rumble of his stomach, he realized how hungry he was. It was time he'd listen to his body. But entering his kitchen, surprise took over.

"Hello, Sam." Jeffery Martin said, sitting at his kitchen table with a gun pointed at Sam.

"Mr. Martin? What are you doing?" His heart jumped to his throat. In his line of work, threats were something he was used to, but not in his home.

"Do you know what today is Mr. Braddock?" The gun was aimed at Sam's chest. Standing in the door frame of his kitchen, he was numb.

"Yeah, I do." Staying calm, he replied.

"Everyday I wake up, I think he is just away for another tour. I forget that you blew his head off with a 50 caliber riffle." Standing from his relaxed position, Sam saw that he was clearly getting volitile.

"It was a mistake." Sam defended putting his hands up in surrender as Jeffery took a few more steps towards him.

"A mistake? A mistake? Are you kidding me?" Grinding his teeth he made a few more steps. "Do you even know what you took from me?"

"Yes I do." Sam's time as cop had led him right to this moment, and he was paralyzed at what to do.

"Sit down Sam." Pointing the gun to the kitchen table.

"Alright, just take it easy." Putting up his hands in defense, he did was he was told.

* * *

Unable to shake the feeling in her gut, Jules made it to work on time. After putting her uniform on, she entered the conference room to find the Sargent going through some papers.

"Hey Sarg."

"Hey." He replied without looking up.

"I have a bad feeling about today." She said calmly, but had gotten Greg's attention.

"How so?" Finally looking up at her.

"I don't know. Just in my gut, I guess." Sitting down across from him, she shifted a few papers. "What's all this?"

"Catching up." Putting his pen down he folded his arm across his chest and leaned back. "So this gut feeling?"

"It's probably nothing, Sarg. Forget it." Jules lied. Standing up she moved back to the cage to start her inventory.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but watch the gun that was now pointed directly at his head. Being involved in many hostage situations, he knew what to say and what not to say, and in this moment, he couldn't find any words at all.

"He would have been 26 this week." Jeffery said sadly.

"On the 19th. I know." Sam could barely recognize his own voice.

"You remember?" Shock in his tone.

"I remember everything about him." He said truthfully.

"Yeah, right!" He laughed as he continued to pace back and forth around the kitchen.

"I do." Taking a breath he tried to relax. "He had green eyes, brown hair. His laugh could light up any mood."

"Shut up." Stopping his pace he looked at him and took a step towards him.

"He had a great sense of humour. He was a good friend." Sam said defiantly, earning him a punch to the jaw. Refusing to defend himself he took the hit and spit out the blood from his mouth. "What is the plan, Mr. Martin?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You break into my house with a gun and you want to talk? What is your plan?" His skills as a negotiator come back to him.

"I plan on ending your life Mr. Braddock, just like you ended Max's life." He screamed.

"My name is Sam." He said keeping his heartbeat in check. Making him say his name might help him humanize his victim.

"No." Jeffery said, pushing the gun painfully on the skin of Sam's forehead.

* * *

"Hey Jules?" Ed asked, standing in the door of the cage.

"What's up, Eddy?" She replied as she counted bullets.

"You talked to Sam today?" Leaning his arm against the wall, he ran his hand over his head.

"Yeah, why?" She answered non-chalantly.

"He's an hour late." Turning around, Jules looked at Ed with a confused face.

"What? Have you called him yet?" Putting down the bullets, she pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"Not yet. Sarg is working on it. Did he mention anything about coming in late to you?"

"No, he was awake when I left-" Squeezing her eyes shut, she realized she had spilt the truth.

"I knew it." Ed smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah big mystery. Let me call him. Maybe he is stuck in traffic or something." Dialling Sam's cell, she waited but only got his voice mail.

"He would have called." Concern in his voice.

"There's no answer." Jules couldn't help but feel the pit in her stomach.

"He lives out in the beaches right?" He asked, Jules gives nod. "Let's go over there and check it out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Today we are on patrol, starting in Regent park moving out to Scarborough. It's getting warm out and people start acting wild. Let's keep our eyes open." Greg explained to his team, noticing he was a short few. "Where's Eddy?"

"Right here, Boss." Ed replied as he and Jules entered the conference room.

"Where's Sam?" Greg asked, the team could tell he was annoyed.

"We don't know." Jules said sadly, the feeling getting heavier.

"You don't know?" Taking an audible sigh, Greg looked at his crew. "Jules, you and Ed find Sam. If he is at home, asleep, tell him he's suspended."

"Got it, Sarg." She said turning around and headed to her truck.

"That's a little harsh, Parker." Ed defended.

"You know how many guys I have crawling up my back trying to get a spot on this team? Tell me, how many shifts have you missed?" Greg snapped back. When Ed looked at his feet, he had his answer. "Exactly."

"We'll call when we have a position on Braddock." Ed said, leaving the room to find Jules.

* * *

The sweat was beading down Jeffery's forehead, his heart was beating faster then he thought. Maybe he couldn't take this man's life? The cold gun metal was soothing in his hand, but his eyes remained fixed on Sam's, who didn't seem afraid at all.

"I can't see a good outcome." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Shut up." Jeffery snapped.

"We've been sitting here a long time, what exactly are you waiting for?" Sam asked. More questions may keep him talking, and therefore, keep him alive longer.

"We're waiting for someone." He said simply, Sam's heart jumped.

"Who? Who are we waiting for Jeffery?" Panic in his tone.

"Someone who has to be here to see what you have caused." Looking at his feet, Sam saw a tear fall from his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion taking over, he heard the sound of a car pulling into his driveway. Trying to look out the window he couldn't tell who was there.

"It's about time." Jeffery said, grabbing Sam by the shirt he pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Walking to the front door, Sam heard a soft knock. Wondering if it was Jules looking for him, his heart skipped a beat, he didn't want to be the reason she got hurt.

"Open it up." Pushing the gun into his neck, he hid behind the doorway as Sam undid the lock and opened the door. Caroline Martin stood at his door with a casserole in her hand.

"Hello, Sam." She said softly, Sam could see tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Martin, now isn't a good time." He said, but felt the pressure of the gun thicken on his neck.

"Invite her in." Jeffery whispered. "You make a scene I'll blow your head off."

"You should go." He persisted.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I know you and Max were close, this day must be hard for you." Caroline cared. Sam could see in her eyes that she was still in mourning.

"You have to go. Now." Sam said angrily, ignoring the pain in the side of his neck.

"I'm so sorry." Turning around to leave.

"Caroline. Come back!" Jeffery yelled from behind the door.

"Jeffery, what are you doing?" Putting the casserole down on the porch, she looked up to see her Husband holding a gun to Sam's head.

"Caroline, get in the house! Now!" He screamed.

"He won't hurt you, just go!" Sam yelled out. Knowing that if she entered the house, they would both die.

"Get in the house, Caroline! Now!" He yelled once again, making his point by pulling back the hammer on the gun.

"Alright! Okay! Just calm down, Jeffery!" She said as she put her hands up in surrender and entered the house past Sam and the gun weilding man.

* * *

**This is supposed to be as if Jules didn't get shot and no one knows that they are together. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand?" Jules said out loud, more to herself then Ed, who was concentrating on the road ahead of him.

"Understand what?" He replied, looking over at her.

"He was smiling, he was awake... there is no reason for him to skip work." Shaking her head, she looked over at him.

"Maybe something came up." Ed said trying to stay positive.

"He would have called."

"Jules, don't jump the gun here. I'm sure Sam is fine." He smiled, hoping to calm her.

"Yeah." She sighed, and looked out the window.

* * *

"Jeffery what are you doing?" Caroline Martin begged as he walked backwards to the living room keeping the gun pointed angrily on Sam.

"I wanted you to be here." He explained.

"How did you know I was coming?" She was confused, but kept her eyes locked on her husbands.

"I know you, Carol. I know that you wanted to come here today and tell this son-of-a-bitch that he was forgiven. That is was okay that he killed your son!" He screamed, chills ran over Sam's back at the desperate tone he was using.

"It wasn't his fault, Jeffery. Don't do this!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"I think you should listen to your wife. Nothing has happened yet, it's not too late to undo this." Sam pleaded for his own life.

"Nothing has happened? Nothing had happened? You killed my son!" He screamed. Slamming him hard against the wall, he pulled back the gun and hit Sam's face as hard as he could. Unable to hold back the groan, Sam's vision blurred and he grabbed his now damaged cheek.

"Jeffery, stop it! Don't hurt him!" She begged running forward and grabbing his arm.

"Get off me!" Throwing her back she fell and landed on the floor. "You ruined my life!" He screamed, pushing his arm on Sam's throat, paralyzing him in his spot. "Why won't you fight back?" He screamed.

"I've hurt you enough. I won't do it." Sam gasped.

"Please, Jeffery. Let's go home." Caroline begged standing up from the floor.

"No."

* * *

"Copy that." Ed said ending the call. "Sarg. wants us to report back to HQ with Braddock when he locate him."

"Why?" Jules replied, looking at him strangely.

"Wants to have a chat with him." He said, looking ahead he saw the extra car in Sam's driveway. "Who would that be?" The green minivan was not one Jules recognized.

"I'm not sure. No, wait. Stop here." Jules said. Stopping the car two driveways before Sam's house; Jules hopped out.

"Jules, wait." Ed put up his hand, and looked around.

"Why?" She stopped and turned back to him.

"That bad feeling you have... I got it to." He admitted. "Let's not rush in there."

"What's the plan?" She asked standing tall.

* * *

Still refusing to fight back, Sam endured the hits. Taking another punch to the face and one to the stomach he fell forwards to his knees.

"Fight back!" Jeffery screamed, pushing the gun into the skin on Sam's forehead.

"No." Sam coughed, spitting out blood.

"Hit me! Come on!" He antagonized, but he refused to give in.

"I'm not going to fight you." Looking up at his captor, he slowed his breathing, proving he wasn't afraid.

"Be a man! Fight back!" Tears fell freely from his eyes.

"I'm not going to do that Jeffery." Putting his hands up at his side, he looked Jeffery in the eye.

* * *

Getting closer to the house, Jules took east and Ed took west. Having a feeling of guilt for invading his friend privacy, Ed stepped carefully to the windows of his kitchen and peared inside. "You got anything, Jules?"

"Clear on the bedroom." She replied, looking into the window of his house.

"Clear on kitchen." Ed replied. Stepping to the next window, he was shocked by what he had seen. "Jules, I got him. Living room outside the kitchen. Two unknown subjects, one has a gun to Sam's head." Ed replied softly, pulling his gun from his holster.

"I'm on my way." She replied, pulling her own gun and joining Ed on the opposite side.


	5. Chapter 5

"Parker, it's Eddy. We have a problem." He said picking up his cell phone and looked at Jules, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Sam.

"Where is Sam?" Greg asked from the other end.

"We have a level one hostage situation, Sam is being held at gun point in his living room." He explained, looking back to see if there was any change.

"We're on our way." Ending the call, Ed looked back at Jules.

"Try Sam's cell again, see if he answers." Ed said, dialling the phone and handing it to Jules.

"Why me?" Taking the phone.

"Because if he does answer, he's going to need a comforting voice." Taking aim on the subject, he switched positions with Jules.

* * *

The metal of the gun was beginning to ache in his head. Sitting steady, unmoving, he waited for something to happen. With all of his training nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Jeffery, this isn't Sam's fault." Caroline's voice was calmer now, adjusting to the situation she looked down at Sam, whose eyes were pleading with hers.

"When he came home, he was going to go to school. He wanted to go into medicine." Tears were now falling freely from his eyes.

"He would have been a good doctor." Sam replied.

"He would have, but you took that chance away from him." His voice was low and calm, this worried Sam, he was ready to end it.

"No, no wait!" Sam said softly, shaking his open hands around when he heard the sound of his phone ringing from the bedroom.

"What is that?" He said looking around.

"It's my phone. I didn't show up for work, people are going to ask questions."

"Then you should answer them. Caroline, get the phone." Pushing the gun harder into his head.

Running into the next room, Caroline grabbed the phone and ran back. Handing it to Sam, she backed away slowly.

"Be careful what you say."

"Yeah?" Sam said answering the phone. Knowing that Jeffery could only hear one side of the call, he was careful.

"Sam, it's Jules. We know you are being held at gun point. How are you doing?" Jules asked, looking through the window.

"I've been better." He answered, looking back up at Jeffery.

"We're going to get you out of there, alright?"

"Sorry, I would have called but I think I've come down with something." He answered causally.

"I know there are two subjects, but are they hostile?" She couldn't help her shaking hands.

"No."

"Do you know who they are?" She watched as Sam looked down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be alright once the bug passes." He looking away out of his captor's view.

"Alright, just sit tight, the Boss is on the way. It'll be alright. Stay strong." Knowing he would, she remained calm.

"I will." He said as Jeffery took the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

* * *

"Looks like a double hostage situation. No word on who they are, but looks like one gunman and two hostages." Jules explained, aiming her gun once again at the man holding Sam.

"Sarg is two minutes out. We go in stealth, we can't have any indication that we are coming in. It's too risky for Sam and this woman."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Non-lethal, smoke them out, disarm and confiscate. Lethal, Scorpio. Get Sam out in one piece." Ed explained.

"What if he escalates?" She asked nervously.

"Then we go in strong and we go in fast." He said, turning back to his radio. "Sarg what's you 20?"

"Minute out." He answered.

"Alright Jules, I need you to find Lue, do a mock up of the floor plan of Sam's house. We'll need it for the entry team. Sarg, I'm going to need Spike and Wordy, we'll cover entry points, and I'll stay Sierra one."

"Copy." Greg replied.

"We're going to cover Sam and end this before any one gets hurt. Got it? Let's get our boy back." Ed said talking to the whole team.

Looking back in the house, Jules got one last look at Sam, whose cheek was bleeding slightly, before retreating to set up at the command post.

* * *

"I bet you sleep comfortably, don't you?" Jeffery asked, pushing the gun against him again. "Nuzzled into your pillow like a baby, while my boy rots in the ground."

"Jeffery, I know you've been through a lot, but this isn't going to bring your son back." Sam said softly.

"You're right. Nothing is." Taking a step back, Sam watched as his shoulders relaxed.

"Jeff, just let him go. We'll go home and we can talk about this!" Caroline put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

* * *

"Jules, I need an update." Greg asked, as Jules came into the truck.

"Gunman has Sam on his knees with a gun to his forehead. Another hostage, looks middle aged, female, non-threatening." She explained.

"How did Sam look?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"He's taken a couple hits from what I can tell. He's hanging in."

"Good. Woody, Spike, you're with Eddy. Jules you're with me after you talk to Lue." He explained as the team went to work.

* * *

Five minutes later, with the team was in their positions, Sam watched as Jeffery continued to escalate.

"You just don't get it, do you Carol? If I don't do this, if I don't end this, then Max dying is my fault." Jeffery explained.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I let him go, I encouraged him, and now he's dead because he has a bad shot!" Stepping dangerously close he shook the gun in his face.

"He is dead because of tactical error." Sam admitted, staying calm.

"Excuse me?" Jeffery turned his body square to Sam.

"I was cleared to fire, Max shouldn't have been there."

"So it's his fault?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not saying that!" Sam defended, getting upset.

"Then what? What are you saying? You know what... no. This is over." Jeffery said taking a step back, and moving to pull the trigger.

"No!" Caroline screamed and jumped for his arm. Grabbing it, she pulled her arm back and began fighting for the weapon.

"Let go! Stop!" Jeffery screamed, as Sam moved in to take down his attacker.

* * *

Watching the scene unfold before him, Ed made a move. "Subject is red. Initializing take down!" He yelled as the team moved into the entry points, not before they heard the sickening sound of a gun shot.

"Shots fired, shots fired!" Wordy yelled as they broke down the front door.

"Eddy, I need eyes. What's going on?" Greg said as they ran towards the house.

Entering they watched as Sam grabbed his stomach and slid down the wall behind him. Blood covered his hands as he tried desperately to breathe. Jeffery grabbed his wife by the hair as she screamed, putting the gun to her head, using her as a shield.

"Drop your weapon!" Ed screamed, looking between the hostage and Sam whom was bleeding purfusely and gasping for air.

"Sam hold on bud, we got you." Spike yelled to his friend whose eyes were beginning to close.

"Sarg, Sam's been hit. He's taken the second hostage. If we move now they both die." Ed explained as Greg and Jules entered the front door with guns drawn.

"Eddy, I need a solution."

"Working on it, Sarg." Ed said stepping back.

"My name is Greg Parker with the Strategical Response Unit. Can you tell me your name?" He began his negotiations.

"No! Just let me go and this will all be done!" Jeffery yelled, hiding behind his wife.

"Why don't you tell me how Sam's doing and why you are here?" Greg persisted.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to die!" Jeffery screamed.

"Sam, can you hear me? Stay with us buddy." He yelled out. Looking over at Sam, he looked up at him through his gasps of air.

"Don't talk to him! Don't! Not another word!" He screamed again.

"You don't want to kill anyone? Let me get him some help." Hoping to get through to him, he took a step forwards.

"No. I came here today to kill him and that's what I plan on doing." He said as he cocked his gun and pushed it into his wife's skull.

"That's not how it's going to end, you know how I know that? You're not a killer!" He assured. Taking a quick look at Sam, he watched as his eyes closed and collapsed onto his side.

"No, but Braddock is." He said angrily as his eyes went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"What does that mean?" Greg asked, hoping to figure out who this man was.

"He killed my son." Jeffery screamed back.

"Who is your son, Sir?" He asked, looking quickly at Sam, who was barely moving air. "If you talk to me, we can work something out."

"There is nothing to work out, alright. It's over already!" Jeffery screamed once again.

Taking the opportunity, Spike took a step closer to Sam, hoping to pull him out of the line of fire. Before he reached him, Jeffery took a step back.

"No! Don't you touch him! Get back!" Screaming, he pushed his wife in front of his line of fire. "No one touches him. He's bleeding pretty good. It's not far now." Jeffery persisted. Spike stepped back, instantly regretting his movements. Jules couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye as she kept her gun aimed at Sam's attacker.

"Listen, I get what you are going through, but killing him isn't going to bring your son back!" Greg Parker explained to the threatening gunman holding the barrel of the gun tight to his hostage's head.

"You don't know how I feel. I've lost everything!" He screamed, pushing the gun into her head.

"Let me get my guy some help. He's bleeding pretty bad, you don't want to be responsible for killing him. It's not too late to fix this." Greg's voice was calm, but on the inside his heart raced. Looking down at his team member bleeding behind the subject, he knew he didn't have much time.

"Sam deserves what he got! My son didn't!" His voice was low and violent. Pushing the pistol angrily into the temple if his hostage, he felt strong once again.

"No one here wants to die. Why don't we just end this without any more pain? What do you say?" Taking another step closer, he couldn't help but shake in fear of Sam's life.

"Sarg, I have the solution." Ed Lane's voice came over his ear piece.

"We can help you, just put down the gun." He had to save his team, if it was the last thing he would do. He couldn't tell if Sam was breathing, let alone alive, from where he was.

"You can't help me. No one can." Turning the subject aimed his gun at Sam laying unconscious next to him on the floor.

"No!" Parker screamed before the deafening sound of a gun shot sounded through the room.

"Subject is down. I repeat subject is down!" Wordy yelled, pulling Caroline to her feet.

"No! Why did you shoot him?" She screamed as Wordy moved her out of the room in a hurry.

"Sam, buddy? Come on man, stay with me?" Greg said shaking his shoulder. "We need a medic in here now!" He yelled as Ed turned and ran to the street.

"Sarg?" Sam's voice said weakly through blood that was forming on his tongue.

"Oh god, Sam!" Jules said, picking up his hand.

"Should have gone with you..." He said weakly.

"No time for medic, we'll take him ourselves!" Spike said, picking up Sam's feet. Jules and Greg grabbing each arm, they carried him as fast as they could to the nearest ambulance.

"Where are you taking him?" Greg asked.

"St. Michael's." The medic answered as the door shut, leaving the team standing in the street, all with blood on their fingers watching the ambulance pull away.

"Boss, I have an I.D. on the subject." Lue said coming up behind them. "Name's Jeffery Martin. Father of Max Martin."

"Oh god." Jules said softly.

"What?" Lue asked, not knowing the story.

"He was killed in friendly fire in Afghanistan last year. Killed by a sniper, fired by Sam." Greg explained, looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand. "Son of a bitch."

"I'm going to the hospital." Jules said running to her truck.

"Sarg?" Spike asked looking between him and Jules.

"Go with her." Shaking his head, he hoped that Sam would make it.

* * *

Hours later, the team sat quietly in the waiting room of the OR, waiting for any word on their friend.

"He's going to be alright." Wordy said hopefully, not speaking to anyone in particular, he stared at the wall.

"They've been in there awhile." Jules paced back and forth.

"Just means they are being careful." Greg lied, knowing it was worse then that.

"Yeah." She replied, leaning her head against the wall.

Hearing the click of the door, the team stood up and gathered around the doctor as he entered.

"How is he?" Jules asked quickly.

"He's stable and in recovery." He answered as a breath of relief was heard throughout the room. "He's lucky. Bullet entered his abdomen on an angle, took a couple ribs out and hit his lung. He's lucky to have gotten here when he did."

"Can we see him?" She asked impatiently.

"Not yet, have you contacted his family yet?"

"His parents are on the way." Greg answered.

"I'll have a nurse find you when he's ready."

"Thank you, doctor." Spike said, giving him a friendly slap on the back as he left.

"He's going to be alright." Greg said pulling Jules in for a hug, who couldn't help her tears.


End file.
